


give me a flower and i'll grow you a garden

by oikawasthighs (floatingpastel)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpastel/pseuds/oikawasthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa first sees <i>him</i> at age fifty-four in a flower arrangement class.</p><p>Alternatively, in which Iwaizumi thinks he's too old to find love, but Oikawa begs to differ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me a flower and i'll grow you a garden

 

Oikawa first sees _him_ at age fifty-four in a flower arrangement class for beginners.

Enrolling was a spontaneous thing, something easy and light to pass his time. Makki and Mattsun were pushing him to do something with all the free time in his hands anyway instead of lounging around his quaint one-story house alone, god bless their domestic and married souls. Oikawa grimaces.

The students in the class vary with age, with the youngest one being a boy around thirteen. There are some teens too, and a cheerful group of housewives. The oldest in the room seem to be Oikawa and another guy, who's chatting quietly with a teen near the back.

He has a square jaw, a strong face riddled with smile lines. The mid-afternoon sun casts shadows on the contours of his face, making him glow in an orange light. Oikawa can't stop looking at him from the adjacent table, distracted by the small yet fond smile he's directing at his companion.

He's radiant.

The instructor up front is saying something about layers and layers of flowers to hold the arrangement together. It's somewhat interesting and Oikawa really should be listening, but his breath hitches the moment the man almost catches Oikawa staring at him.

God, he feels like a fifteen year-old with a stupid crush, instead of fifty.

The man combs his short hair riddled with grey, turning back to his flowers.

 

After class, Oikawa gathers up some courage and whatever's left of his charm, if there is any. He likes to think that it's his roguish handsomeness that can still make pretty girls coo. It's definitely not the fact that a cute and harmless old man is flirting with them, despite what Makki thinks.

Oikawa stands, pats down his cream-colored sweater vest, adjusts the collar of his shirt. He approaches, donning his thousand megawatt smile.

"Excuse me, have I seen you somewhere before?"

"No. No, I don't think we've met," the man replies, arranging his things. He keeps his eyes on his bag, not looking at Oikawa.

"Oh, well then," Oikawa says, a bit disappointed by his disinterest. Nevertheless, he was never one to be deterred. He lifts his hand for a shake.

"Oikawa Tooru."

And finally, _finally_ , their eyes meet. And not contrary to his very being, his eyes are _gorgeous_ , not dulled and keeping their youthful shine. They look up at Oikawa, and he feels something stirring in his soul despite this being their very first meeting. Something familiar, something akin to deja vu, or rediscovering a beautiful song from your childhood that you've given up on finding.

 

_Ah, there you are._

 

The man looks at him, assessing, and there's that flicker of recognition in eyes that Oikawa knows shows on his as well. Oikawa holds his breath.

"Iwaizumi Hajime," he says, shaking Oikawa's hand. His grip is firm and warm, his unrelenting gaze on Oikawa equally so.

"Pretty name," Oikawa grins, trying to ignore the frantic beating of his heart like butterfly wings. He's vaguely scared of having a heart attack right now. "So, Iwaizumi Hajime, what brings you here?"

Iwaizumi shrugs. "A change of air, mostly. I don't get out of the house and my workshop much. The signage out front caught my interest last week, and here we are."

"What a coincidence, we're on the same boat. My friends pushed me to come since I was, according to them, becoming a hermit. Thought this would be boring but when I saw you," Oikawa says cheekily, "and I've never been happier to be proven wrong."

"Wait, sorry," Iwaizumi squints at him—and fuck, that's cute, "Are you hitting on me?"

"Do you mind?" Oikawa asks, tucking a stray hair behind his ear. Hopefully it's still just as cute as in his youth.

"I could be married, you know," Iwaizumi remarks offhandedly.

"Are you?" Oikawa gulps, heart leaping in his throat.

He doesn't know why he's so invested already.

"No," Iwaizumi chuckles. Oikawa relaxes minutely, releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding. Iwaizumi's laugh is just one passage in a song, and he wants to hear the rest of it.

"Well then, Iwa-chan, would you like to go for coffee? I know a good place." He offers his hand to Iwaizumi. He simply looks at it, then back at Oikawa.

"Aren't we too old for nicknames?"

"Probably," Oikawa shrugs.

Iwaizumi smiles at him, then, all white teeth and wrinkled smile lines. He takes Oikawa's hand.

"Coffee would be wonderful."

It makes Oikawa smile the hardest he's had in a long time. He shoves his hands down his pockets, and while they walk, he starts a lively conversation with Iwaizumi.

He discovers that Iwaizumi lives just two blocks away from him, and that he works as a carpenter. He discovers they both played volleyball, and Iwaizumi then recognizes Oikawa as a former member of the national team.

He discovers that Iwaizumi is a hard worker, someone dedicated to his craft. He's kind to his neighbors and his younger colleagues. He discovers that when Iwaizumi truly laughs, he throws his head back in mirth. (Iwaizumi discovers that Oikawa loves making him laugh.)

He cooks the most wonderful meals Oikawa has ever eaten in his life. He drinks tea three times a day, without fail. He likes keeping his apartment freakishly clean. He has a cat. He snores.

He discovers that Iwaizumi blushes to the tips of his ears down to his chest. His hands, though calloused and rough, feel amazing when they hold Oikawa, when they caress his face softly at night and when they touch his bare shoulder to wake him up in the morning.

The sight of him sleeping is beautiful, face framed by the light of the early sun. Oikawa discovers Iwaizumi closes his eyes before he receives a kiss. His mouth curves into a small smile, humming softly against Oikawa's lips when he does.

 

 

Oikawa discovers he's in love.

 

(Iwaizumi discovers it's not too late to do so too.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> canni prompted "afternoon flower arrangement class" like weeks ago and here we go. i dont actually know anything about flower arranging, unless youtube tutorials count!
> 
> (i had fun writing this though, i'm just so in love with iwaoi *clenches fist*) help me i cant write anything but iwaoi fluff >:(
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/youwatanabees)


End file.
